Some Hearts (album)
Some Hearts is Carrie Underwood's debut studio album which was released on November 15, 2005 by Arista Nashville. The album features the number one country singles "Jesus, Take the Wheel", "Don't Forget to Remember Me", "Wasted", and "Before He Cheats". The North American version of the album contains the Billboard Hot 100 number one single, "Inside Your Heaven," as a bonus track. "Some Hearts" became the best-selling album of 2006 in all genres in the United States. The album was also the best-selling country album in the United States of both 2006 and 2007, making Underwood the first female artist in Billboard history to earn back-to-back honors for Top Country Album. Additionally, it was the best-selling female country album of 2005, 2006 and 2007. It has since been certified 8x platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA), and is the fastest-selling debut country album in the history of the Nielsen SoundScan era, the best-selling solo female debut album in country music history, the best-selling country album of the last 10 years and the best-selling album by an American Idol alumni in the United States. It was listed as one of the 100 best-selling albums of all time by the RIAA in 2009. Some Hearts has since sold over 7.45 million copies in the U.S. and over nine million worldwide. In December of 2009, Billboard announced that the album was the biggest-selling country album of the decade, as well as the fourteenth biggest-selling album of any genre. The album and its songs were praised by music critics, leading Underwood to win three Grammy Awards: Best New Artist in 2007 and twice Best Female Country Vocal Performance — for "Jesus, Take the Wheel", in 2007, and for "Before He Cheats", in 2008. Additionally, "Some Hearts" won "Album of the Year" at the 2007 Academy of Country Music Awards, while "Jesus, Take the Wheel" and "Before He Cheats" both won "Single of the Year" at the 2006 Academy of Country Music Awards and 2007 Country Music Association Awards, respectively. Tracklisting #Wasted 4:34 #Don't Forget To Remember Me #Some Hearts #Jesus, Take The Wheel #The Night Before (Life Goes On) #Lessons Learned #Before He Cheats #Starts With Goodbye #I Just Can't Live A Lie #We're Young And Beautiful #That's Where It Is #Whenever You Remember #I Ain't In Checotah Anymore Bonus Track *Inside Your Heaven Singles Released Carrie Underwood's American Idol winning single "Inside Your Heaven", which debuted at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 (five months before the release of her debut album), is included on the album as a bonus track. The song is her only number 1 on the Hot 100 chart to date. It has sold 880,000 copies. The first single released from the album, "Jesus, Take the Wheel", was No. 1 on the U.S. Billboard Hot Country Songs chart for six consecutive weeks and reached No. 20 on the Billboard Hot 100. In August of 2008, "Jesus, Take the Wheel" was reported to have been sold more than 1 million ringtones and was certified Platinum, the first achievement by a country artist for two Platinum Mastertone ranked songs. As of February 2016, it has sold 2,473,000 copies in the United States and has been certified 3xPlatinum by the RIAA. "Some Hearts" (written by Diane Warren and originally covered by Marshall Crenshaw in 1989) was released to pop and adult contemporary radio only and eventually reached number 12 on the Adult Contemporary chart. As of June 2011 it has sold 207,000 copies. "Don't Forget to Remember Me" was the third single from the album, and also proved successful, reaching number one on the Mediabase Country Chart, number two on the Billboard Hot Country Songs chart, and number 49 on the Hot 100. The song has sold 403,000 copies in the United States and has been certified Gold by the RIAA as of August 12, 2013. "Before He Cheats" was released as the next single, and climbed the charts faster than any of Underwood's other singles, making it into the top twenty of the Hot Country Songs chart before the release of a music video. " The song subsequently peaked at number one on the Hot Country Songs chart for five consecutive weeks, and at number eight on the Hot 100; it proved to be a huge crossover hit for Underwood, making appearances in the top 20 of every chart on which it appeared, and it is the biggest hit overall from the album. When the song finally peaked at number 8 in May of 2007, it had already logged 38 weeks on the chart, making it the longest trek to the top 10 ever. As pop airplay began dying down, the song got a third life on the adult contemporary format, which began playing the song in May. "Before He Cheats" spent 64 consecutive weeks on the Hot 100, before finally falling off in late November 2007. The song is the fifth-longest charting single on the Hot 100, following LeAnn Rimes's "How Do I Live", Jewel's "You Were Meant for Me"/"Foolish Games", Adele's "Rolling in the Deep", and Jason Mraz's "I'm Yours". It is the second longest running hit so far this decade."Before He Cheats" reached No. 6 on the 2007 Hot 100 Year-End Chart and fifth on the 2007 Hot 100 Airplay Year-End Chart by Billboard magazine. It reached No. 10 on the 2007 Adult Contemporary Year-End Chart. It was named the 2007 Single of the Year by the Country Music Association. It is Underwood's best selling single and had sold 4,312,000 digital downloads as of August 2016, making it the third best-selling country song of all time behind Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now", with 4.97 million and Taylor Swift's "Love Story", with 4.96 million. It is the third best-selling song by an "American Idol" contestant in the United States (behind Phillip Phillips' Home and Kelly Clarkson's "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)"), and the fourth longest-charting single in the history of the Hot 100. The song also came in on CMT's 40 Greatest Songs of the Decade at number twenty-five, along with Underwood's other signature hit, "Jesus, Take the Wheel", it reached No. 4. It has been certified 5xPlatinum by the RIAA. "Wasted" also proved another successful hit for Underwood by peaking at number one for three consecutive weeks on the Hot Country Songs chart, and going to number 37 on the Hot 100. The song has sold 705,000 copies in the United States and has been certified Platinum in August 2015. Chart Performance "Some Hearts" debuted at number two on the Billboard 200, behind Madonna's "Confessions on a Dance Floor" album and number one on the Billboard Top Country Albums selling 315,000 copies in its first week. The large first week sales of the album made it the biggest debut of any country artist since the advent of the SoundScan system in 1991. It was also the fifth best first-week sales for any American Idol contestant (behind Ruben Studdard's album "Soulful", her own "Play On" and "Carnival Ride albums and Clay Aiken's album, "Measure of a Man," which sold over 417,000 copies, 318,000 copies, 527,000 copies and 613,000 copies, respectively, in their first weeks). In the week of December 25, 2006, the album's 58th week on the chart, the album rose back up to number four on the Billboard 200 chart after selling close to 300,000 copies. "Some Hearts" became the best-selling album of 2006 in all genres in the United States. It was also the best-selling country album in the United States of both 2006 and 2007, making Underwood the first female artist in Billboard history to earn back-to-back honors for Top Country Album. Additionally, it was the best-selling female country album of 2005, 2006 and 2007. On the U.S. Billboard 200, the album had a run of 137 consecutive weeks on the chart, the second-longest for any album released in 2005, behind Nickelback's All the Right Reasons, making it the sixth album with the most weeks spent on such a chart since 2000. The album spent 10 weeks within the Top 5 of the Billboard 200, a record among "American Idol" alumni. On the week dated December 12, 2009, under the changes of Billboard's rules, the album re-entered the Billboard 200, at number 132. The album appeared on the Billboard Year-End Chart for 2009, coming in at number 158 for album sales that year. On the week dated for August 7, 2010, the album climbed back onto the Billboard 200, reaching No. 191. On the week dated for December 5, 2010, the album once again landed onto the Billboard 200, reaching No. 192. On the week dated for December 8, 2012, the album once again landed onto the Billboard 200, reaching No. 69. The album has since been certified eight times Platinum by the RIAA and is the fastest-selling debut country album in the history of the SoundScan era, the best-selling solo female debut album in country music history, the best-selling Country album of the last 10 years and the best-selling album by an American Idol alumni in the U.S. As of December 2015, it has sold over 7,450,000 copies in the United States. On October 24, 2016, it was certified 8x Platinum by the RIAA. By December of 2007, "Some Hearts" had sold over 7 million copies worldwide, according to Forbes. It has now sold over 9 million copies worldwide. In December of 2009, Billboard announced that the album was the biggest-selling country album of the 2000s decade, as well as the fourteenth biggest-selling album of any genre. In the August 6, 2016 issue of Billboard, the album reached No. 7 on the All-time Country Albums chart. On All-time Country Songs chart, the album's fourth single, "Before He Cheats", reached No. 64. Critical Reception "Some Hearts" received positive reviews from music critics. Penny Rondinella of About.com gave a positive review to the album, awarding it with a four-and-a-half stars out of five and said: "American Idol Season 4 winner Carrie Underwood's debut album is just as expected, a country feel with some pop added to it. Lots of variety in her vocals, which tells me she has true talent." AllMusic gave it 4 out of 5 stars and classified the album as "anthemic country pop, ideal for either country or adult contemporary radio, with none of the delightful tackiness of Shania Twain—and her debut album, Some Hearts, not only hits this mark exactly, it's better than either album Hill has released since Breathe in 1999." It also praised Underwood's vocal performance and found that "she sounds equally convincing on such sentimental fare as 'Jesus, Take the Wheel' as on the soaring pop 'Some Hearts,' and even if she doesn't exactly sound tough on the strutting 'Before He Cheats,' she does growl with a fair amount of passion." Accolades "Some Hearts" won Album of the Year at the 2007 Academy of Country Music Awards, while "Jesus, Take the Wheel" and "Before He Cheats" both won "Single of the Year" at the 2006 Academy of Country Music Awards and 2007 Country Music Association Awards, respectively. At the 49th Grammy Awards, in 2007, Underwood won the Grammy Award for "Best New Artist" and the Grammy Award for "Best Female Country Vocal Performance", for "Jesus, Take the Wheel", which also won "Best Country Song" for its songwriters, being nominated for "Song of the Year" as well. The following year, at the 50th Grammy Awards, she won the Grammy for "Best Female Country Vocal Performance" for "Before He Cheats". The song won "Best Country Song" for the songwriters as well as being nominated for Song of the Year. Category:Albums Category:Carrie Underwood Albums